1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle hitches and towing attachments, and particularly to a hitch bar with swivel that allows the object attached thereto (e.g., spreader, etc.) to be pivoted clear of the rear of the supporting vehicle for access thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Innumerable devices have been adapted for removable attachment to the rear of a motor vehicle by means of the common receiver hitch receptacle often provided on such vehicles. Among these devices is an apparatus known as a spreader that serves to distribute or broadcast various materials therefrom. These materials may range from fertilizer to grass or other seed to animal feed, and perhaps other materials as well.
Spreaders are generally provided with relatively large capacity hoppers in order to avoid the need for frequent refilling of the hopper during operations. The resulting weight can place a considerable strain on the vehicle attachment means. As a result, many larger spreader and hopper units are permanently attached to the rear of the supporting vehicle, or at least attached by structure other than or in addition to the standard receiver hitch receptacle. Where a receiver hitch bar is used, it is desired to position the spreader (or other apparatus supported by the bar) as close as practicable to the supporting vehicle in order to reduce the length of the lever arm defined by the bar extending from the vehicle and its receiver hitch receptacle. The extension of a relatively massive structure from the receiver hitch receptacle of the vehicle can produce considerable bending forces on the hitch structure, particularly as the structure is accelerated up and down in the vertical plane through short, rapid movements due to the vehicle traveling over uneven terrain. The shorter the supporting hitch bar (lever arm), the smaller these bending forces are.
However, the close proximity of the spreader (or other apparatus) to the rear of the vehicle blocks the opening of the rearward door of the vehicle (e.g., pickup tailgate, rear door of van, etc.). If the operator needs to access some article or component within the rear of the vehicle, he or she must first remove the hitch-supported apparatus from the rear of the vehicle. As the apparatus may have a weight exceeding that which the operator is capable of supporting manually, the operator must find some means of supporting the hitch supported apparatus for removal, or disassemble the apparatus into manageable components, or drive the vehicle to a location where suitable supports (hoists, etc.) are available, just to open the rear gate or door of the vehicle.
Thus, a hitch bar with swivel solving the aforementioned problems is desired.